The Rise of Bellice
by BRMCscout45
Summary: After Bella is left by Edward in New Moon, she is turned into a vampire and sets out with the help of friends to make a life for herself. Eventually she runs into the Cullen's again and everything changes. This is my first story please help out if you can AN: first chapters will most likely be fillers
1. Never Loved

AN: I Do Not own Twilight or any in its saga that would go to the love Stephanie Meyer

They left me. I can't believe that I was so foolish enough to believe that they loved me at all.

I was sitting on my bed, in my catatonic, thinking about how all this mess started. It was the day after my disastrous birthday party where Jasper had tried to bite me because I got a stupid paper cut, not that I blame him for it, but it hurt how Edward reacted to the whole mess. When I got home that day I was ecstatic that I found Edward's silver Volvo parked in my drive, not that it was unexpected. Stepping out of my truck, I immediately set my eyes on the walking Adonis and felt my heart rate accelerate as he came towards me.

"Bella, take a walk with me" was all he said as I followed him out into the forest surrounding Charlie's house. I could place it, but I felt I little unnerved which I never felt around Edward and thinking back to the moment I came home I realized that he never greeted me. After a while of following Edward through the woods, Edward stopped still not facing me and it looked like he was preparing to speak. "We're leaving" He said as he turned towards me.

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth as I stood there aghast at the words that I had just heard. I thought that I had more time to spend with Charlie and my friends before we had to leave. "People are starting to notice that we are not ageing. Carlisle can barely pass for 30, when he is telling everyone that he is 32," He continued.

"When must we leave?" I asked looking towards him.

"Bella, you're not coming with us. The truth is that I never loved you. The rest of my family and I always thought of you as a little pet to amuse us in the short span of our eternity. We don't want you anymore because we have bored of you" explained Edward with a hint of malice in his voice.

"But what about Alice or Esme or Emmett? I know that they all love me" I replied. As I said that I saw a hint of anger in his eyes as I was concerned about the others.

"Alice has grown bored of you as her personal Barbie doll, Esme is just glad that you are finally out of our hair and Emmett just liked the comedy of your clumsiness" He said flatly. "Goodbye Bella, hope you have a nice life and you will never hear from us again; it will be like we never existed."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard as the tears were running down my face. He didn't love me and I was never wanted. It all hurt so much, but not as bad as thinking of Alice leaving me. Alice who always lightened my day, who was always so bright and fully energy and excitement. Then there is Emmett and his childish antics that I just loved. Esme who was so lovely in her caring nature.

"And do a favor for me, don't hurt yourself for Charlie's sake" Edward finished as he vanished from the spot his was standing in just a few moments ago. I didn't really know what I did next, but I remember being curled in a ball as the rain washed my happiness away.

Sam Ulgy had found me and we traveled as he returned me to my house. Charlie was in hysterics as he set his gaze on my while Sam and I were coming out of the woods. Before he could question me to days end thankfully Billy suggested that I get some rest. Now that is where I found myself grieving over what felt like I had lost a part of me.

The next day or night really, I woke up screaming from a nightmare, but what really confused me was I was having one where Alice was the one the one that had left me. Pulling out of my stupor I tried to pull myself out of bed in an effort to try to move on, but it sent a searing pain in what felt like a hole in my heart. It felt like something was missing and at any moment it could expand and swallow me up. Standing up from bed I thought to travel to "Our Meadow" and hopefully it could help me get ahold of my thoughts and quench this hole inside my heart.

Making my way to the closet to try and make myself do something I felt off, like something was wrong or going to happen. Quieting so I could try to listen to anything in the house I found that no sounds were made and I was sure that Charlie had stayed home today. Quickly throwing on a purple long sleeve and a pair of jeans, I made my way downstairs. The creak of the floorboards was unnerving as I was expecting to hear the sounds of life coming from down stairs. Slowly, albeit safely in my mind, I head down the stairs, when suddenly I stopped short as I spotted an all too familiar red-headed vampire in the doorway of the house.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Bella" is all that she said before lunging at me.


	2. Is that a Cullen?

AN: I do not own Twilight or any of the Saga that would go to the lovely Stephanie Meyer

Victoria, how did she get to me?

She had just lunged at me when I caught a blur at the corner of my vision on a path to intercept Victoria from making a snack out of me. At first I thought that one of the Cullens' must have come back for me or that they are here to say goodbye on their behalf. I quickly in the back of mind wished that it were Alice who had come back to me when the rest of their family had left. A loud crash broke me out of my thoughts as I whipped around to find a gaping hole in the side of the house. I acted then without thinking trying to get a glimpse of my rescuer, when fate would have it, I stumbled on some debris and fell on to the lawn. I quickly snapped my head up as I caught the blackest gaze, like staring into black holes, I had ever seen coming from Victoria. Though o my disappointment and upmost shock my rescuer had been Laurent.

I hadn't seen Laurent in months since the incident at the first baseball game when James, who I had found out was Victoria's mate, had tracked me to my old ballet studio in Arizona and had ended up being killed by the Cullens. The last tat I had heard about him was that I believe he mated with one of the Denali's, the Cullen's cousins, and changed to their diet.

"You would _betray me_" shrieked Victoria, which had allured me attention away from Laurent.

"Victoria, I am not on your side anymore and you should leave Bella out of this it is not her fault that James is dead" he replied back calmly.

"Oh yes you joined those "_vegetarians_" when you fell in love and Bella all of fault that James is dead because those Cullens killed him to protect her. How would you feel if they or anyone else for that matter killed that _Irina_ of yours just because she was trying to survive?' She spat.

"I would feel vengeful yes, but the Cullens would never harm Irina and what happen was to of James's foolishness and his stupid games" Laurent replied. Victoria then shifted her gaze to me as I was lifting myself off of the ground.

"You will die and your mate will suffer just like me." Fighting back the tears at the memory of that day I tried to calmly reply to Victoria

"Hhhe left me, He said he never liked me. He and the rest of the Cullens left me." I stuttered out while fighting back tears.

"Oh yes I saw that tragic, but I have to kill someone you care about" she replied. As she finished speaking, Victoria dashed towards me, but she was cut short as we heard a loud growl emitting from the woods. Victoria quickly, but hesitantly ran towards me as Laurent was frozen staring out at the woods. A large black wolf burst out of the forest as I felt a hand settle itself around my neck. I never felt so fearful, but not from the threatening hand around my neck, but from the wolf growling menacing towards us. Laurent seemed to snap back to the previous situation at hand as Victoria spoke out into the silence.

"How sweet" purred Victoria "you both will be finished in one fell swoop." Victoria suddenly bit down on my neck as I felt light headed from blood loss. Several things then sprang into life. The wolf howled and dashed towards Victoria as she darted into the woods surrounding the property. Seemingly forgotten, Laurent ran towards me as I felt the fire begin to course its way through my system. I was not afraid of death as much as I welcomed it as it appeared that Laurent would finish me off.

"Oh Bella, I am truly sorry for the pain you feel now, but I will take care of you and bring you to the Cullens" he said rather wordlessly. I felt fear coursing through me as I barely uttered, "no Cullens." Then I fell into the unconscious burning thinking about a spiky haired pixie and rest of my once loving family.


	3. A New Life

AN: The sole ownership goes to the author Stephanie Meyer

Pain and burning. That was all that I felt for what seemed like eternity, but it could have been mere minutes, hours or maybe even days. That was pure agony as I was thrashing on the ground begging for the peaceful death that I was supposedly meant to have, but I was set on thinking that I was on am meant to be a vampire; to be with the person I was meant to be with. Once I realized this I began to feel the numbing in my extremities as the burning fled to the center of my person. The fire was slowly making its way towards my heart as I couldn't make a coherent thought. All of a suddenly the fire had all concentrated at the location of my heart.

It felt like my heart was trying to store all of my blood, which felt like molten lava, within itself as my pulse gradually came to a stop. Finally, for what felt like forever my heart gave its last thump as it set in to a permanent retirement. After what could be mere moments I opened my eyes to the new life that I was given. The view before me could have knocked the breath out of me if I had needed it anymore. i could gardener the fact that I was in some sort of wood that was unrecognizable as snow fell from the sky. I noticed every flake which shined like diamonds as the sun cast upon them. A small brook was churning along a distance away at the edge of some sort of clearing. Then that was when I took a whiff of my surroundings. I never imagined at the scents that I could smell in one spot in the forest, but then I smelt the scent of another being, vampire most likely, as I snapped my eyes to my left only to come across a familiar figure. Laurent.

Within a second, I don't know what came over me, but I had somehow flashed over to the tree he was standing by and held him up against it. Anger and rage flared through me as pictures of memories flash before my eyes, but the only thing my body was telling me was to kill him. My instincts were telling me to get rid of Laurent because of how James's coven were trying to kill me. Attempting to take an unneeded breath I snapped out of this haze and felt horror course its way through me as I realized I was trying to like him. I had never had displayed such a violent act and not just that, but I was trying to take his life.

Shaking of the feeling of shame I felt about myself into the confines of my mind I looked up to see the reaction of my would-be victim. Now that I had noticed it, Laurent did not show any signs of fear or terror, but it had looked like he was embracing his fate. "Why are you so calm? I had tried to kill you" I asked. Laurent, then, stared at me in shock as if I had grown another head of something.

"Sorry my dear, but the question that should be asked is how are you so calm" asked Laurent? I continued to stare at him with my head to the side trying to process what he meant. See my confusion he continued, "A newborn vampire such as yourself as typically uncontrollable and are lead with their instincts, but you act as though you have been a vampire for years."

"Maybe it is my preconceived knowledge of vampires prior to my transformation" I replied trying to come up with a logical explanation. He looked at me as if he had anything to respond, but dismissed the idea muttered "I wonder." Snapping out of my current thought process I asked where we were. He had replied that he took me to a place within the Canadian Rockies so that no one would be in harm's way. A sudden thought hit me as I gasped catching Laurent's attention. "What about Charlie? This would absolutely kill him."

"Bella, we had to get away or you might drain him in your current state and how would you explain all of this" Laurent reasoned? "Let me take you back to the Cullens so you can start your new life." A sudden horror came over me, but then I immediately slumped onto the ground I was standing.

"No" I replied "please not there. They abandoned me and they revealed the truth of how they don't want anything to do with me." I was looking at my suddenly interesting feet as I finish declaring the truth of it all. Laurent looked at me skeptically and with pity as he considered what I had said.

"Come with me then to Denali" he said. I tried to reply, but he continued cutting me off "They can help your control and can help you make a new life and I promise that the Cullens will not be there. They are staying in their home in Ithaca, New York."

"Fine" I grumbled as I thought of all the new revelations going through my head that I knew of this kind of life. "But as long as I can stay away from the Cullens" I clarified.

"Good" he admitted, "but let's go get you something to eat first you must be quite thirsty." At that, I noticed the burning in the back of my throat and sprinted after him into the thick forest starting my new life.


	4. The First Hunt

**AN: I WILL NEVER OWN TWILIGHT OR THE TWILIGHT SAGA THAT WOULD GOT TO Stephanie Meyer, the original author. On second note sorry for filler chapters making up the beginning, but Bella has some issues before she meets the Cullens again**

My throat felt as if all it had eaten were sand the entire time that I was running through the forest following Laurent. He soon stopped up at a clearing, but all that I could think at the time was who I was supposed to hunt. As if reading my thoughts, Laurent motioned me to come towards him and close my eyes.

"Alright Bella hunting animals is not much different than if you were to hunt humans. I am going to show you how Tanya and Irina showed me when I decided to find solely on animals. Now, first off what do you hear" Laurent asked? Ignoring the sound coming from Laurent and expanded my hearing and noticed the serene melody of nature.

"Wow, I can hear the chirping of birds in the treetops, the smooth humming of the leaves and trees as they are swaying to the force of the wind and the buzzing of insects as they zip across the forest floor" I exclaimed.

"Good Bella, now I want you to use your sense of smell and pursue the first thing that comes to you" explained Laurent. I braced myself as I took a deep breath through my nose and suddenly I was sprinting towards the base of the nearest mountain. I faintly heard Laurent talk about something like "instincts," but I didn't focus on that as I sprang on what appeared to be a mountain goat and sunk my teeth into its rough fur on its neck. Soon enough I detached myself from my prey immediately I noticed that its blood had barely taken a edge off of the burn.

"How come I am still so hungry and why did it sate any of my thirst" asked Bella

"You are a newborn so you would need to feed more often than older vampires and animal blood does not affect use as human blood so we need to drink more of it" explained Laurent. Accepting of this answer I started to attend to the other questions of my mind and without thinking I blurt out the first that came to my head.

"How come you care so much to make sure I could control myself" I asked mentally kicking myself.

"Umm, it's not a topic to discuss right now, but I will tell you it is because of a debt I owe to err the Cullen family" said Laurent quite resigned to alert me no questions should be asked. My brain taking this in mind, what would he owe them for anything? It could possibly be the fact that they introduced him to this way of life, but the answer fled my mind. Suddenly a coughing noise broke me out of my thought to notice the amused grin on Laurent's face. "You are such a messy eater" he pointed out. Unintelligently I responded with a "what" and took a look at my clothes.

"Ow" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Don't worry, all newborns and even other vampires have trouble not being a mess in their feeding." chuckled Laurent, "let's continue hunting on our way to Denali." After a couple of hours and two deer later, Laurent told me that we would be coming upon the Denali coven soon and unknowingly a new family.

CPOV

Where is she? She has been gone for almost four days and there are still no sign of her? That day I had a long and uneventful shift at the station when I decided after, talking to Ted, that I would leave for home early and surprise Bella. After that _Cullen boy_ had broken her heart in the forest, I decided that I would try and become more of a father to Bella. After she arrived from Phoenix, I had no idea how I was going to be a father in her daily life. I felt so awkward around her and ungrateful after all that she had done for me around the house and I needed to help her out now. Upon arriving at home I noticed the door of the hinges and a hole through the side of the house.

Without thinking I ran towards the house to try and find Bella. Shout everywhere I could find, I hadn't found her within sight of the house. So I decided to call backup. Fishing the phone out of my pocket I decided to first to good ol' Billy and hope that he could help. After a few rings the phone was picked up and i heard Jacob's voice from the other side.

"Jake, is your father there" I said with much urgency.

"No" was Jakes smart reply

"Jake can you and him get as much help to come here as soon as possible" I nearly begged. I imagined him snapping to attention as I heard shuffling on the other side.

"Is Bella missing gain" he asked sounding a little like a growl.

"Yes, but this time there has been a major brake in at the house and the entire downstairs looks trashed.

"We will be on our way" Jacob said as he hung up the phone. I thought as I put the phone away that nothing really was stolen.

"Who would break in and steal nothing" he grumbled while walking round the house. A darkened patch of grass caught his eye and upon further inspection he noticed it to be blood. Roars of engines could be heard around the other side of the house of arriving help, but I stiffened when I noticed a large canine silhouetted in the underbrush of the forest.


	5. I miss her

**AN: Sorry to disappoint but I do not own **_**the Twilight Saga**_** that goes to Stephanie Meyer**

**2. this story is slow because I am trying to incorporate many aspects of the transformation**

**APOV**

God, I miss her. It has a day since we left her and knowing that we would most likely never she my precious Bella again hurt even more. You see my family thinks that Jasper and I are mates, but truthfully when I first saw and met Jasper we became great friends. When we finally reached the Cullens, they assumed that we were mates because we are so close, but unfortunately that is not the truth. Jasper and I agree to have a pseudo-relationship because it would discourage others from wanting to be with either of us and it was working great till that day in fork's cafeteria. That morning, I was so excited because once I had heard that there would be a new student at Forks high, I had a vision telling me that she would be very important to my family.

When I entered the cafeteria along with jasper at my side, my eyes scanned my fellow students when I spotted the deepest set of chocolate brown eyes boring into my gold before they moved on to the next of my family members. Instantly, I felt incomplete and hallow when her eyes left mine. Taking this time to absorb the rest of her into my memory. She had a delicate and smooth face with a magnificent blush that was so cute and made her glow. A thin and lithe figure about a two or three inches taller than myself. Suddenly, I was broken away from my observations by a nudge into my side with his elbow giving me a concerned look. I quickly mouthed "later" as I had sat down at our table.

I told him about my vision and what I experienced when I saw her that day and he concluded that she might be my mate. I instantly felt sorry for leaving Jasper alone, but I vowed that I would try to find his mate. At the end of the week my hopes had fallen as Bella had taken to Edward and him to her. It was so heartbreaking those days when he left for Denali and Bella was torn looking for him. Eventually, when Edward brought her to meet the family, I was determined to be in her life and if I can't be with her then I would be her friend. Everything was great, but it never felt enough even the times I noticed Bella preferring me or checking me out unconsciously. When that tracker James, why did he look familiar, had threatened Bella after that fateful baseball game, I couldn't take it and took out everything later ripping him apart. Selfishly, I wish that Bella was turned into a vampire so she could possibly feel a pull towards me as I her, but Carlisle said it was Edwards choice.

After everything settle out I became closer as a friend as I planned on throwing Bella the best surprise birthday party ever. It was working great until Bella got a paper cut and Jasper sprang for her. I was shocked and worried for both Bella and Jasper, but Edward got there first. Foolishly, he thrust Bella back into the glass making the situation worse. Helping Jasper regain control, I couldn't help but worry about Bella and unfortunately my feeling her leaked to Edward. To say that he was mad when he left was an understatement, but when he came back and told us we had to leave that was a no. I was the most vocal of the four people who were voicing that we should stay, but all of my thoughts had fallen on empty ears when Carlisle said it was Edward's decision. Behind Carlisle's head I glared at Edward swearing a nice string of profanities in my head as he smirked at me.

It was torture after that when we were leaving. It had to take Jasper and Emmett to move me into the car. I didn't even care what I would've packed because I wasn't leaving. Unfortunately I was forced to leave and jasper packed my things. I was so distraught those next few days until I tried looking into Bella's future and found nothing.

**BPOV**

Following Laurent stepping out of the forest, I set my gaze on a two story, magnificent looking log cabin with five vampires standing in front. There was two brunettes and three blondes. Laurent Stepped away from my sde and went to stand beside one of the blondes who had curled ringlets, that must be Irina.

"Hello, welcome to our home my name is Eleazer and his is my mate/wife Carmen" said the male with brown hair also indicating towards the brunette haired woman.

"Hello My name is Isabella, but please call me Bella" Bella said as she noticed one of the unnamed Blondes openly checking her out. She was the next to speak, coming up she shook my hand and introduced herself as Kate. The last Blonde, Tanya, made a short introduction of herself as she walked away back into the house.

"You know the Cullens correct," I cringed "My, I must say that your ability is amazing" said Eleazar, "what did you notice on the way up here Laurent."

She had superb control and I have heard Edward mentioning that he couldn't hear her once in the past" he said eventually fading out with regret.

"You have a mental shield my dear preventing any mental based influence or abilities to affect you" stated Eleazar when he noticed my confusion.

"Umm, ok" I said not knowing how to reply.

"We'll help you understand over time as we work on your control and welcome if temporary to the family Bella" Eleazar said while directing me towards the house. Carmen smiled and walked towards me and gave me a hug that reminded me of Esme. I hesitated before returning the embrace smiling at myself. I might have a chance at a new life. I missed the Cullens, of Alice and Emmett or Esme and Jasper, but if I was to stay here I could get a little better. I followed them into the house and before I past Kate I noticed a wink towards me as I gulped.


	6. Explanaions

**AN: I do not own anything from the Twilight saga that would go to the original Stephanie Meyer**

**CPOV**

I froze in my spot as I saw the shadow creeping closer from the forest. My heart was pounding as I couldn't comprehend about the beast in front of me. Questions kept racing through my head like "how could we near notice an animal this large outside of forks" or "Is this the kind of creature that are responsible for those attacks a while ago" or even "if this was the creature had gotten Bella?" Suddenly a brown blur burst out of the underbrush and fell into the lawn. Upon a closer look I noticed that in front of me was a giant wolf about the size of a horse with russet-brown fur.

The creature seemed to notice my presence after a moment and it looked like it had frozen in shock. Snapping out of the silence, I pulled my gun out of its holster and aimed it towards the somewhat intelligent creature in front of me. This giant wolf upon see the gun pulled on it lowered itself to its stomach and started to whimper. "Where is she" I felt crazy for questioning a giant wolf. Suddenly a pair of hands slapped on my shoulders and I spun my head round hesitantly to take a glimpse of the figure behind me. Spotting a familiar face, I notice Sam giving me an apologetic look.

"Charlie, don't shoot we can explain" he said sternly

"Charlie" shouted the voice of my friend from the corner of the house, "believe us when we say that it will not hurt you and I know for a fact that it did not take your daughter. Please come sit with me in the house and I will explain all of this." Returning my gaze to the front of me, I noticed that the wolf was gone. Seeing as it was gone, I put my gun way and pushed Billy into the living room of the house. Taking a seat on the recliner, I turned my gaze on Billy hopefully he noticed my confused expression.

"Please, Billy explain this all to me before I go crazy" I said exasperated breaking the silence that has come into the room.

"Charlie, do you remember hearing about the legends of my people," I nodded dumbly indicating him to continue, "about the legend where it sys how the Quilettes are descended from wolves" he asked? Again I stared at him blankly while sorting through all of it I knew and trying to make connections. He continued after noticing my continued silence, "well there is no easy way to say this, but that is true. There is a few select members of the tribe that inherit this gene from our ancestors that allows them how to erm change into wolves."

"How is that possible" I asked in what must have been a shocked expression. Jacob walked into the room at the same time and stood behind Billy giving me an apologetic look.

"My ancestors asked for the ability to protect our people from the "Cold Ones," we charged ourselves to protect humanity, and this gene activates in their descendants when a threat in present" Billy explained. I gave a visible shudder.

"But how this have to do with Bella and what are these enemies you talk about considering at least one of those wolves have turned" I asked putting two and two together.

"Well, I can probably explain that" explained Jake speaking up for the first time, "and sorry I was the wolf that burst in through the forest." I was startled by this piece of information as I stared at him in slight awe. "First off these enemies, the Cold ones, we talked about are actually vampires" he continued with some disdain in his voice.

"What wait there is such thing as vampires" I asked shocked in disbelief.

"Why yes they are and in fact you met two of them" Billy said, again he must have noticed my confused look because he continued, "Edward and Alice Cullen, in fact all the Cullen family are vampires."

"Wait, what," I nearly shouted not startling them in the slightest, "they were vampires and they hung around Bella! How is it that she was alive after the first week?"

"The Cullens have made a treat with our ancestor Ephirim Black, which is still in effect today that prevents them from biting or feeding off of humans since they stated that they feed off of animals" Billy said.

"When they left and Bella was missing originally was she trying to follow them" I asked.

"No, they were too fast for her," new voice entered the room, "earlier I was here when Bella was taken" Sam explained standing in the doorway. That snapped my attention to the new comer as I started to demand answers that could help find Bella. "When I got here there was two vampires fighting over Bella."

"Was it the Cullens" I asked without thought?

"No, they were Charlie" he said finding my gaze, "it was a vampire of African American descent with dreadlocks and a slight French accent. The other one, the one that wanted to kill Bella, was a red-headed leach who fed off of humans wanting some sort of revenge against Bella. Upon hearing this I sprang upon the red head and chased her, but unfortunately I lost her down at the beach in La Push. When I came back Bella was gone, but I manage to find her blood and the faint scent trail of that leach which I was about to go searching."

"That me with you" I said without much thought. Billy looked at my sympathically, while Jacob and Sam swiftly refused.

"No, Charlie it would be dangerous" said Sam as Jake shouted that "you would only be I liability."

"Charlie," Billy stated demanding my attention, "why don't you come stay with me in La Push for your safety and don't worry these boys will find her."

"But what if she is already dead" I could barely get out.

"If we find out that I the case then we will track down that Cullen and that damn leach that did it to her and kill them. We will get you her back or the vengeance you need" Jake said.

Fine," I said with slightly renewed vigor, "you find her and I will come down to La Push, but be sure that she comes back" I continued hoping that I would see her again. "I will join you in moment; I have to call Renee and tell her of Bella's disappearance.

"Charlie, don't mention any of this conversation this is a secret which we have entrusted you with, but please keep it to yourself" Billy stated.

"Don't worry I won't" I said thinking about all that I have learned. Bella what have you gotten yourself into, I thought.

**AN: do you like how I am keeping Charlie in the story? Please leave your thoughts and next chapter is next part of explanations in Bella's and Alice's POV. I am trying to lengthen chapters a bit**


	7. Feelings

**AN: Twilight is owned by its original author Stephanie Meyer not me, myself or I**

**BPOV**

Walking up the steps into the Denali house, I couldn't believe that my new life started out the way it did. Not many Newborns, I figure, have a home that apparently accepts them. Many Newborns would struggle to figure out what they have become, what's next and how to live. I had always thought that I would become a vampire someday and when I did I would have my once family the Cullens to help me. Just thinking about their name sent a flurry of memories through me as I felt the metaphorical hole in my heart ache. I have lost them and why would Laurent or this family ho I do not even know would take me in. Why do they care for me? I am no one not even the Cullens wanted me. Another ache erupted in my heart.

Stepping through the door I stopped as I took in the sight of the inside of their house. The room was a wide space like someone's I used to know but whereas theirs was very light and warm, this one just screamed homey and warmth. The walls were made out of a rich wood with an extravagant finish. The furniture in the room were a nice brown and black leather with an amber table resting off of the sides of the furniture. A fireplace was set in northwest corner of the room adding to the effect of the room. The sisters had entered the room and sat upon the wide couch, Laurent sat at Irina's feet; Eleazar and Carmen took the love seat on the opposite side nearest to the fireplace and signaled for me to have a seat. I took a seat a chocolate brown chair with an ottoman sitting at its end.

Interrupting the silence, Eleazar decided to speak first, "So from what I hear you are the same Bella that the Cullens were talking our ears off about for the last several months." I visibly cringed and nodded towards his statement. "I wonder why you are not with them the time that that nomad, Victoria, decided to come after you for revenge for her mate" he continued. I let out a growl at the memory that it provoked in me and decided to give a little insight into a predicament that I was currently in.

"They left me," I said trying to suppress a growl, "they never cared about me. I was just a pawn for their amusement and they tired of me." Carmen, Irina, and Laurent gave me what appeared to be a look of pity while I noticed Tanya toss a smirk of amusement in my direction. I felt enraged suddenly that she would find amusement in my situation.

"I don't believe that the Cullens would just leave you after they have introduced you to our world and even knowing that a vampire was coming after you. Even after all the praises and compliments that we have received about you and how you have influenced that family" stated Eleazar delicately noticing me trembling from my emotions. I was trying to refrain myself from reacting badly towards his kind words when I heard a "don't provoke the newborn" coming from the others. I don't know who but that didn't help satisfy the pain brought on by my memories. I couldn't help, but think how much I would love any of their influences right now except for Edward. The thought of him increased the fires of anger surging from my emotions tenfold until I remember that it wasn't just him who left.

"Maybe we should call the Cullens" I heard someone say which snapped me back to reality as I gave the most confident answer that have ever gave.

"NO" I shouted, "I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN. It would cause me too much pain" a merely muttered the last part out. Kate who I had almost forgotten was in the room at the time, I noticed looked sadly towards me, but I was shocked to find a type of fire in her eyes. She made her way to stand by me, iif it was for reassurance I don't know as I listened in as Carmen started to speak setting me in a warm gaze.

"We are here to help you. We owe the Cullens a debt and if you don't want them to know then we will keep it from them, but we can't keep you hidden for long because they are family. Please just stay with us and we will help you get better" she told me warmly, "why don't yourself get acquainted and settled into the room." Kate helped me up and lead me to a set of stairs as I again was wondering what could have indebted them to the Cullens, but I threw that thought a side realizing that this life couldn't be as bad as I thought

**APOV**

What?! Her future just went blank. I sped towards the family room worrying about what could have happened to Bella. I had reached the living room and started pacing wondering about all the things that could have happened for her future to disappear. What if she started hanging out with those mongrels down at La Push? "No" I thought, she would not be that wreck less. "Maybe I am just losing my gift," I thought, but I can still see the rest of my family which reminds me Emmett is going to talk to me soon. May she is, no I dismiss that thought as soon as I thought it. That specific thought would be detrimental to my heart let alone the rest of this family, but what if she is dead. I felt a presence enter behind me as a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who" a voice said behind me with a strained and forced amusement in his voice which was slightly raised. I am not really in the mood to try to play games with Emmett especially considering the thoughts flowing through my head.

"Emmett, I am not in the mood to play games," I cried, "I am worried about Bella." Sighing Emmett moved around me and looked me in the eyes.

"We all miss her Alice, but we left because it is the best for her" he said repeating the lies Edward spat out to our family to get Carlisle to decide that we should move away.

"No, we left because Edward wanted us to leave and you have no idea how much I miss Bella. Though that's not what I am worried about," I said taking a deep unnecessary breath. "I just had a vision of Bella mopping in her room when suddenly her future disappeared."

"Alice, that could mean a lot of things," said Emmett putting on a straight face, 'Plus it is just how much we miss her that is throwing us off kilter just like everyone else in the family. God knows how Edward is dealing with the separation." Anger flowed through my little body as I was thinking about how Edward is the cause of this whole mess.

"You have no idea how much I miss her and worry about her" I shouted into his now surprised face, "She could be dead for all we know and Edward wouldn't react as bad as me. He wasn't there to help take care of her after the incident with James. He wasn't there all the times when she hurt and wanted someone to talk to. He never cared of her opinions on situation; he was too controlling in their relationship. If he cared about her than he would have been there every time when she needed him but do you know who was? I was because I LOVE HER" I shouted letting all of the emotion that I felt about her let out within my words.

Suddenly a few of my family members came down and just stared at me and I was thinking how bad of a situation that I had just got myself in.

**AN: You like? Longest chapter yet, but I felt like I should leave it there. I have a plan of where I want this story to go, but I am willing to take suggestions if there is something you would like to see **


	8. Confrontation

**AN: I will never own the stories, characters, or ANYTHING in the twilight saga that would be the author Stephanie Meyer**

**BPOV:**

It had been a couple of weeks since I came to stay at the Denali home and they have been great company. At the same time they painfully reminded me of my time with the Cullen family. Eleazar is an inspiring person trying to change it took a while to see him as once part of the Volturi. Speaking of which, he informed me, adding on to the knowledge that _he, _gave. The stories from within Volturi were terrifying to say the least and I vowed that I would try to never venture there unless I had to. Other than that day, He is very kind and intrigue when he helped me with my gift. From what he could deprive from my gift is that it is also a physical shield as well as a mental shield. One day he had wanted to try it out using Kate's gift on himself and I, but let's just say I was ill effected plus horrified. I tried to apologize profusely, but he tried to sate my worries because he was kind of used to Kate's gift and nothing was permanently harmed.

Carmen, reminded me of Esme, painfully so. She emitted the same motherliness and kindness that would receive from Esme. She was very sweet and continually tried to get me to open up the box I had that contained all the pain I held from that day. I was deeply touched that she would care about me enough to try and make my life better, but I couldn't let them in. These were the Denali's, the Cullen's _Cousins, _and I didn't want my presence to be alerted to them. So I tended to try and avoid Carmen's approaches, it jarred my heart, but I couldn't let my heart be broken again.

As far as Laurent and the Denali sisters, I got mixed reactions from them. Laurent and Irina were friendly enough, but they always appeared to give me pitying looks when I was around. Tanya continued to completely ignore me. At times I wondered why she even allowed me access to stay with her coven. Yeah I had learned that she was the coven leader during the second of my "gift" sessions with Eleazar and Kate. At first I thought that she detested me, like Rosalie, about my relationship with Edward? I growled at myself for the thought. For all I care she could have that controlling, stuck up, selfish waste of space. I, once had confronted her, but quickly I lost my resolve looking in her eyes. They were hard with the fires of anger, but what caught me was the fact I saw behind it all was nothing. Emptiness.

I had told her that Edward, _cringe_, was hers that I do not care about him anymore. That I would rather tear him from limb to limb, but first I would rip his head off like Alice did to James. She replied that I had no idea how she felt and supported Edward saying that that was not him. I had known that she was mad because he chose me, but I never thought she agreed with him. She ended up telling me that we, vampires, only mated once and never let go of the emotions we have towards people. We could slightly change how we felt towards people, but it never went away. It ended when she started to yell at me because apparently Edward loved me and will never love her. I had argued with her that he didn't want me and I would want to be with him again. Kate and Irina, upon entering the house sprang into action trying to separate us. Irina had taken Tanya upstairs and Kate dragged me to a snow covered out crop in the woods claiming to want to talk to me. Once we arrived, Kate turned towards me and gave me her, I guess, signature smirk. I couldn't take it anymore and started demanding answers.

"I can't take it anymore," I yelled at her, "what do you find so damn amusing?" I regarded Kate with anger clear on my face trying to anticipate her response.

"Bella," she sighed looking towards the ground, "You need to learn to let go and live your life." This had clearly shocked me. I was expecting her to point out some sort of flaw I had. "Plus, to answer your question, I find your attempts to casually check us out amusing."

"Wwwhatt, are you talking about" I stuttered out, forgetting what she previously said, blanching in my head, I don't… What?" She regarded me curiously before she appeared to have a revelation.

"Bella do you know if you like ahh girls or not" she asked looking towards me with slight sympathy? Upon hearing her words I felt like I would blush for sure if I could.

"of course not" I replied a little too quickly. Then I had thought of why he could come to this conclusion. Did I like other girls, I thought to myself? The only relationship I ever had was with _him_, but could it be possible that I had feelings for any of the other girls in my lifetime. Shuffling through my memories was like looking through murky water, but the only thing that I could think of was my interactions with Alice. All of the times that I spent with her, her shopping trips, or Bella Barbie makeovers or even just hanging out. When I was with her, I realized, I was always happy. It was like her presence or aura about her that always lifted my spirits. Even all of those times when I was down, she was always there to comfort me. I vaguely heard a throat clearing which took me out of my thoughts to see Kate's skeptic glare.

"You're lying," Kate said, "I don't believe you." I saw that infuriating smirk set upon her face. Now thinking with my current train of thought it suited her. It lit up her face. Again a throat was cleared which brought me back to reality. 'God you are so dense. You're lying to yourself. I could tell because of the quickness of your response, but what really confirmed it was you started to think about it. Plus the fact that you also looked that you were scrutinizing my beautiful self towards the time that I gained your attention" she sang as she swept her blonde hair over her shoulder. I tried to rein in my expression o make it look as if it didn't bother me, but she still saw through my Façade.

"You might be right," I sighed out, "but I never thought or gave heed to those types of thoughts. I always thought that I was like other girls. I never really wanted to be different, but no matter what I do something changes and I am thrown for a loop" I said as I was trying to walk away from Kate. I felt a hand on my shoulder as she caught up with me. She was pulling me back and as I turned around to ask her what else she wanted a pair of soft lips came to mine. She was kissing me, but I was so bewildered to react to her advance that I didn't notice her increasing the pressure. A sickening feeling spread through my chest as she was kissing. This was in a matter of seconds, but I felt as if shards of glass was pounding away at my heart. This felt wrong it was as if I was meant to be kissing someone else.

She pulled away when I would not give her the reaction she was wishing for I thought, but I couldn't think straight. It felt wrong and as she was trying to ask me what is wrong I sprinted with all of my might towards the Denali home.

**APOV**

I was frozen in my spot in blurting out my innermost feeling about her. It appeared that not all of my family had rusted into my presence. The others are probably out hunting. I was so distracted with the news or I guess lack of news that I heard about Bella to even notice my family. Looking up towards my family thinking how they must feel towards my confession. Among the onlookers, known as my family, I notice that only Emmett, Jasper and Esme were among the only ones in the house. My gaze automatically went towards Jasper who looked sort of relieve and worried towards me. I felt an aura of calmness seep into me calming down my terrified state. Then I looked towards, the other person who had come down, Esme appeared to be slightly shocked, but that was hardly noticeable through the worry and concern that was displayed across her facial features. Emmett, who had originally heard my secret (Jasper doesn't count because he was there for Alice when the secret came to be), appeared the most shocked out of them as he gawked towards me. Despite the pseudo-calmness I was basking in I felt like throwing a menacing glare in his direction. I slumped down into a nearby loveseat as a new wave of calmness swept through the room. Now as everyone got into a seat a eerie silent beseeched the room. Looking up from the fabulous shoes that had my attention, I noticed Esme who began to speak.

"Alice, honey, is it true" she asked looking towards me. I thought of refuting my claim, but a stab of pain clenched my heart at the thought of it. So I chose to tell the truth instead and letting the dice land where they fall. Which was completely weird given that I always knew what would happen through my visions.

"Yes Esme," I muttered out looking back towards my yellow converses that I had on my feet without thinking, "I have these feelings for Bella."

"How come," Esme started, but Emmett cut her off with a question of his own.

"How long have you had these feeling for Bella and what about Jasper" he questioned with what looked like a half serious look on his face. One first question I was dreading telling them because then they would question everything else. I thought about looking at the outcome of the conversation, but it might look like I was trying my best to avoid the question to them. So again I was stuck with telling them the truth and besides I trusted them.

"I have uh had these feeling since I ah first saw heeer in the cafeteria," I replied. I couldn't believe that I was lost for words and stuttering that never happens to me. "And to answer your other question, Jasper has known since the beginning."

"Jasper why are you so silent and accepting it seems of your wife's feelings for another," Esme asked picking up where Emmett no doubt left off.

"Indeed, I have known that Alice had romantic feelings for Bella since that day, but first I must admit that Alice and I have kept from you since we joined our family," he said while looking for approval from me. I could barely nod as I was traumatized with them finding out my secret. "The truth is that we never were true mates" he continued. Esme looked a little stunned while Emmett had a confused look on his face as he started to speak again.

"Then why did you pretend to be mates" asked Emmett unintelligently.

"We agreed to pretend to be mates when we met the family for a couple of reasons. First off so you all would not feel bad that we were mate less. Secondly, to add to appearances so that at school people would be less likely to make an advance towards either of us," I explained

"Alice, sweetheart, Jasper" Esme cooed, "you didn't have to pretend for us that you weren't mates. We would have accepted you either way," she sympathized.

"It was more for my benefit then his, but we came to a family of loving people and I thought we shoulder enter this family not subtracting from that," I stated. "And to be honest, a while back I had a vision of Bella and that she would be very important in my life but I didn't know how. Though now she I missing and I have no idea what to do."

"We don't know that Alice," Esme said as she was treading on soft ground, "but even if we do find her =, she is already claimed by Edward's affections."

"But Bella's future disappeared and I am worried sick," I said my anger was quickly rising thinking about that "special child". "Plus, as I said earlier, Edward doesn't care much for her. He has never been there in the bad times to be a shoulder to cry on or make her happy. He never considered what she wanted it was just if it fit his thoughts. I love her he just is misconceiving the singer aspect of her blood and the fact that she is unreadable as an attraction," I nearly growled pushing Jaspers gift aside which as preventing my anger.

"Alice," Esme reprimanded, "Edward cares about her more than you think. Sure we all miss her, but he loves her too. If she returns your feelings which I hope she does. It will be hard to take her as your own. Edward will return and be very possessive. You deserve to be happy Alice, but it won't be easy. Now, topic aside, what do you think happened to Bella? I finally gave up and took in Jasper's gift telling her about my worries and lack of her future.

**AN: just getting longer. I hope that this chapter is good enough for viewers. The next chapter features the Denali sisters cheering up Bella and for others the search for Bella. I was wondering if you all would like the wolves to find Bella or what I was thinking that they couldn't' and find the cullens instead? Plus a thought I had Jasper/Leah? Tell me what you think I am open to suggestions and criticism.**


	9. I prefer Succubus

**AN: I do not own anything within Twilight or Twilight saga itself that would go to Stephanie Meyer the original author**

**BPOV**

I have been locked away in my room in the Denali house for an entire day since Kate had surprisingly kissed me. I stared at the contents of my room thinking about everything that was going on. My room was a modest size. The room had a rich mahogany floor with a purple rug. My bedspread was the same shade of purple covering an unused queen sized bed. There were no pictures anywhere in the room since I didn't have anything from my human life speaking of my human life, part of my mind couldn't stop thinking about what Charlie was going through with my disappearance in …. Forks. I couldn't believe the things I must have forgotten like the name of that place. It had changed my life forever and it was the place where I stumbled upon what I thought was the love of my life.

A searing pain surged through the hole in my heart thinking of all that I left, but it was quickly replaced with a fury that coursed through my body as I had started to think about him. His family had been a second to my own and I was literally torn by the thought of them. The thought of Alice leaving struck one of the cords that were holding me together. I had thought back to the conversation I had with Kate yesterday and I concluded that I had some sort of feeling for Alice. I sort of couldn't believe the amount of worry and pain the thought of my former best friend put me through. I couldn't take the pain of losing the people in my life and I had decide to try to reach Charlie.

The Denali's had given me privacy since Kate came back after I arrived and explained what I was working my mind through. I was trying to step quietly down the steps when I noticed no one was in the house. They most have taken a hunting trip to sate the ever present burn of thirst that was in the back of our throats permanently. Stepping out of the house I quickly set my way through the woods. I decided to take a quick hunt before I continued my trip to Washington. Quickly with the span of several minutes I had downed two Elk and steeled myself for trip. Turning round I started to run in a south east direction out of Alaska towards Canada. About an hour of running through the forest I slowed down and was tackled to the ground by an unknown force. Struggling I made my way out of my captors grasp. By the feeling of it my captor was female and upon further inspection I noticed it was Kate's scent.

I turned around towards her and started to demand what she wanted, when I noticed a half enraged and half mournful look. "What do you think you are doing?" She demanded. I tried to hold a passive look, but my emotions probably shown through as she was giving me a skeptic look. I thought about lying and saying that I was on a hunting trip, but I was a little far for that and plus the look she was giving me denied my ability to lie. My tongue felt tied as I was trying to tell her my lie, but I couldn't so I resigned to telling the truth.

"Sorry I was trying to flee you guys and visit my father," I said defeated, "I don't feel accepted in your family plus the fact I am depressed that my life is practically starting anew." I looked down towards the snow covered ground in an attempt to reduce her scolding about my foolishness.

"Bella," she sighed, "I'm sorry, but you can't go back to your old life. No one who is put in to our world can. How do you think your father will react with the news that you a vampire? Do you truly think he would fully accept that part of your new life' she questioned? I slowly shook my head when the thought of Charlie fainting initially found out. HE would put on a brave and indifferent face for me, but I know that truly He would fear what I had become no matter what reassurances I gave him. A throat was cleared which reverted my attention back to reality. Guilt was still written on her face from earlier, but the anger was replaced with a mild amusement.

"Bella," she chuckled, "you are lost in your own head to mush at times, but don't you get i. you can never go back even if you do the Volturi might catch word of your predicament and kill both of you. Now, if you want to attempt to make connections within our family, then why don't you come to the club with us tonight" she asked switching the topic to my earlier worry.

"But what about my control over my bloodlust," I asked terrified with the notion that I could kill somebody, "I could kill someone."

"Don't worry, "she waved the problem off, "from what Eleazar and I cold deduce from all your sessions you could use that shield of yours to block the temptation of your blood lust. Plus your shield already does that and don't worry we will never let you go out of control."

I slightly nodded because I had a feeling I would be guilted into this trip either way.

"Why don't you hunt some more before we meet the rest of the family before our trip," she said. I started to turn round and begin my hunt when she whispered something else out towards my direction. "And I am sorry for the kiss," she continued. I could barely hear it but I did as I caught Whiff of a heard of elk via north.

**Interlude**

I stepped out of the car with my family and my nervousness returned full force, What if I cannot control the bloodlust and kill a human, I thought frantically as Laurent hooked an arm through mine with Irina on the other side of him. Eleazar and Carmen decided to stay out of this excursion probably because they didn't like the premise of clubs or they were busy either way they were content on staying home. When I had gotten home earlier from my extended hunt, Kate had pitched her idea to the family and most of them thought it was a great idea. Eleazar was a little worried so were Carmen and Laurent. Tanya gave opinion on the matter. I thought she hoped to get a reason to kick me out, but I could be wrong. I voiced my worries, but Laurent and Irina guaranteed that they would ensure I would be fine. So that is why I am here.

Kate had led our party through the parking lot towards a jamming building with people crawling all around the joint. Kate immediately went towards the bouncer, who was guarding the entrance against any unwanted visitors, and started flirting her way to get us in the club. "Hey Sexy," she purred, "how about a big muscular my beautiful self and family into the club. I am desperate to find someone to comfort me tonight."

With that the bouncer was focused on Kate when he stuttered a reply and we were emitted into to the club. There were all sorts of complaints from the growing coward, but we ignored them and stepped into the pulsating crowd. On the inside of the club I immediate froze in my spot as all the scents of blood buzzed around me assaulting my thoughts and senses. Before I could make a move to follow my instincts Laurent tightened his grip on my shoulder preventing me from moving. I felt enraged towards him for getting in the way of my meal. He began whispering in my ear to hold my breath and look into my heart if it was what I truly wanted to do. I noticed Irina come forward and stand in front of me. I closed my eyes and looked into my heart. I snapped out of my hungry rampage and found the will to resist the urge to succumb my most basic instincts. Opening my eyes I attempted to smile at Irina which she kindly retuned and Laurent gradually let go of my shoulder. Then I first took notice of the partygoers and noticed that Kate and Tanya were gone. I asked Irina where they went off to while we were making our way to the bar. Taking a seat on a bar stool in the corner she told me that Tanya disappeared and Kate was off with doing her "business."

I looked around and eventually found her on the dance floor with two men grinding against her. I heard Irina chuckle and Laurent sigh towards the sight. I turned around on my stool and randomly spout ot the first thing that came to mind.

"She is such a fucking Slut" I said out loud. I expected Irina to give me a reply, but I heard said "sluts" vice as she had probably came up towards us.

"Excuse me," she said in a mock reprimanding voice, "but I prefer Succubus thank you very much." I heard from behind me as I heard her walk back towards the dance floor. A whisle was heard to my said as Irina started to speak to me.

"Wow, she is so depressed," she said

"Excuse me" I replied back surprised with what she said.

"You know we always used to act like that before we turned to the more "vegetarian diet,"' she said "that was back when we were very lonely and thought of no reason to live so we used this life to our advantage" she explained. I '"listened carefully and confused as she continued explaining. "But eventually we were so depressed and broken that we chose this life."

"Wait how were you broken" I blurted out without thinking?

"Bella you think you're the only one broken from missing a love," she asked? "Like all vampire we were wandering aimlessly looking for our other half, but unlike you we never found ours" she exclaimed.

"Edward is not my mate" I practically growled out

"No no not that," she said, "from what I can assume he is not, but I have a feeling of who it is?"

"What," I asked surprised and demanding for an answer, "Who?"

"From what I could gather from what Kate discovered it was painfully obvious" she said. I had a feeling of who she was talking about when I thought of. "you Love her, Alice, don't you?"

**AN: next chapter named Broken Heart to Heart. Criticism and suggestions welcome!**


	10. Broken Heart to Heart

**AN: Meyer, Stephanie. ****Twilight. **

**New York and Boston: Little, Brown and Company, 2005**

**Print.**

**Last chapter:**

"_You love her, Alice, don't you?"_

**BPOV:**

I froze in shock just sitting there string at her as she finished her proclamation to me. I was flabbergasted with the assumption, but the more I thought of it, the more I accepted my feelings towards her. My best friend had taken a permanent place in my thoughts since my confrontation with Kate and again here with Irina. I couldn't shove the euphoria that I received when I thought of _My Alice, _wait my Alice. She is not mine she was Jasper's. I couldn't help, but suppress a growl that was seeming out of me as I was raking around thoughts. I looked back towards Irina to see her reaction to my inner musings. She had a slight amused look in her face, but the sadness in her eyes did not evade my gaze as I gave her a slight nod.

"Laurent, will you give us a little privacy," she said turning around to look at her partner. Laurent appeared to be a little hesitative as he looked towards me with questioning in his eyes. Irina seeming to pick up his thoughts reassured him that she would fine and that I would not be tempted to take a bite of the nearby humans. Laurent eventually walked away saying that he was going to find Tanya as Irina turned towards me. "Bella, let's go to the restrooms" she said.

"If we were going to go to the restrooms then why would you send Laurent away anyways" I questioned in a low voice. The thoughts of the previous and possibly looming conversation was still floating through my head as I followed her towards the ladies room.

"Indeed, it sounds particular, but Laurent only thinks we were going to stay at the bar. He would never know that we went to the restrooms and is too much of, somewhat, a gentleman to listen to our conversations in there. Plus I want to talk to you in private," she said explaining her current actions. We opened the door and stepped into the restroom. The restroom had grey flagstones covering the floor. There were six stalls to the right of the door with one of them currently occupied. Three sinks adorned the opposite side of the stalls within a slab of polished grey stone with what looked like opals encrusted within the stone. There were mirrors above each sink and two hand driers. A baby changing station was set along the opposite wall of the door and a dispenser a few feet to its right.

I walked over to the sinks with Irina in silence expecting a confrontation of my feeling, but she remained silent. I looked towards the mirror and was shocked by what I saw given that I had not really seen myself since I woke up. My face had become a little paler and flawless with deep burgundy eyes that were staring back at me. I was a little startled by the colors of my eyes I had expected them to still be a crimson red, but they had started to change color. My once dull brown hair now with emphasized red highlights that added a sense of beauty to my hair. I wore a pair of tight black jeans with holes in the knees. I had a crimson red top with a plunging neckline. I had argued endlessly saying that it was too revealing, but she had argued the fact. At a point my vision was engulfed with the memory of all the times that Alice had tried to perform the same feat Irina and Kate were attempting now. I ended up giving up, but not because they accepted their points. It was two painful reliving the memories of Alice and the fun times I had with her.

A woman about 39 stepped out of the stall then and walked up beside myself at the next sink and started to clean her hands.

"Are you two having a good time," she said trying to bring up a conversation. I tried to remain calm, but the proximity of blood had flared the burn in my throat. Thankfully Irina had stepped in and reverted my lingering attention back to her.

"Ah we were having a wonderful time, but Bella here was reminded of a terrible break up and I was trying to provide comfort to her," she said smoothly spouting out a lie giving the poor woman a dazzling glance. I reverted my gaze away from her as _his crooked smile_ flashed through my mind as I started to sob. It probably help convince this woman of the lie, and she looked rather concerned. She asked if she could help consul me, but Irina hopped in telling her that we were fine and to return to the other partygoers. The woman had a dazed look in her eyes as she slandered out of the restroom leaves Irina and I to ourselves.

"Well, that went well," she started, "Bella you shouldn't be ashamed that you re in love with our cousin Alice. I bet she has the same feelings for you and would gladly except you back into her family. The Cullens are dear to us and I know that would be glad especially given all the commentary from Alice about her you have changed her family for the better," she said, but I cut her off before she could continue.

"Stop it," I tried to sound firm, but it came out a whimper. "They don't love me. They don't even want me, and all I ever was was mild amusement for them. Alice doesn't love me, she probably never had or will love me and besides she is married to Jasper."

"Bella," she said, "she indeed loves you. From all the discussions that I have had with her I can conclude that she loves you with all of her heart. Plus, to be honest with you, Alice confided in me the fact that she was never really with Jasper. They had pretended for the purposes of making everyone happy. They are great friends and Alice never thought that she would find her mate. You have found your mate so stop pretending that you're the only one whose is broken. We all are broken," she finished. I couldn't look her in the eyes. I had accepted her words and they left me elated with the thought of Alice loving me, but I could never do that. I can't go back to the cullens and get my heart tore into any more pieces.

"Look Bella did you notice how Kate acted out on the dance floor or even just as we entered the parking lot," she asked. I nodded numbly thinking back to my erotic sister. "In the beginning after we all were left to started our new lives, we all lived like that to try and find some sort of companionship or just to feel complete." She started to explain.

"But you had each other right so you weren't truly alone," I interrupted.

"Yes, but as you have figured out it is never the same as having some sort of companionship with another," she sighed. "We all were what you would consider succubi to try and make a life and it was never fulfilling, but you would think we at least had each other right." I nodded numbly listening carefully to her story. "We all felt rather lonely and it only made it worse when we came across the cullens. Tanya immediately fell for Edward, but since he didn't return her feeling then she became desperate and broken. Mortals say that _time heals all wounds_ even the one that Tanya received on her heart, but what they forget to mention is that in matters of the heart it would only harden it with the pain in side. Tanya's heart was broken, since she never stopped loving him that hardened and hurt her heart. She tries to remain indifferent fore that is the easiest way to ignore the pain even if it's always there until he returns the feelings. She was pretty cross with you because you gained his attention when she couldn't. It made her mood even worse when she found out you don't return his feelings and insisted on his flaws.

I have started to patch up my heart upon the arrival of Laurent. That is why we consider that we owe the Cullens a debt. I owe them, Alice especially, for me happiness." She explained slowly lowering her voice.

"But why do you owe Alice for Laurent showing up and granting you happiness," I sked catching the mention of my Alice.

"Oh Bella it was Alice who called ahead and confirmed that Laurent would make a good addition to my family at the time. Originally Tanya was going to refuse him coming here after hearing what he has done, but Alice debated with her that it would make everyone happier. She was reluctant to accept after Alice's words and encouragement from Carmen narrowly convinced her. I didn't have any idea of how he would make us happier, but when he showed up I immediately felt drawn to him. After getting to know him a few days, and the fact that I felt happier around him; we proclaimed our relationship to the family. Even though they knew before us they congratulated us and wished us a good life.

Unfortunately for Kate, she has yet to find someone that would interest her. She feels even worse knowing that the entire family, even Tanya, has found someone to love. Kate continues to act like a succubus in order to try to forget the pain of loneliness. When you came to the family, Kate was intrigued by you and thought you were beautiful and hoped that you were hers. It sort of crushed her spirit when you ran the other day after that kiss, but you must understand after about a thousand years she has become desperate. So desperate she invoked that kiss just to feel something and hope for love but to no end.

Don't you get it we understand your feelings and want to help you through this? Eventually I want to get you back to Alice even if I have to kidnap her and lock you two away just to make you better. It may not look like it, but we know your pain and want to help. So just think about that," she said turning around walking out to find her mate s I began to think of all the new information I received.

**AN: It was a little rushed. Sorry if it is a little confusing towards the end, but I hope you like it. Will see you next time with the story based around the Cullens and possibly the reservation**


	11. She's Disappeared

**AN:I do not claim and never will claim anything referring to the Twilight Saga, it is the property of Stephanie Meyer**

**APOV**

I had just explained how I came to love Bella when I was sucked into a vision. _We were sitting talking about Bella when Edward burst through the door in to our current house and he looked rough. He spotted us and simply stated the thing on his mind._

"_Bella is gone," he said panic surging within his voice. _Then I snapped out of my vision and looked horrified at the current members of my family present. Without really thinking about it I sprinted towards the front door of the house. A hand set firmly on my shoulder preventing me from escaping. I assumed it was Jazzy.

"Alice what's wrong," Said sibling asked, "Where are you going in such a hurry?" I was looking towards the collected members of my family now preventing me from getting to **My Bella**. As soon as that thought crossed my mind I couldn't believe my self as I growled at them. Jasper from my anger and protectiveness probably because next thing I know, his power was metaphorically choking my in a calm aura. I concluded that my family would let me leave until I gave them something.

"I had a vision," I started, "of Edward coming home." My chest started to rumble with the thought, but I couldn't help, but notice the hopeful look on Esme's face at the prospect. "But he is coming to deliver news that Bella has gone missing." A new wave of calmness surged through me as the thought of Edward visiting Bella, when apparently we had to stay away from her. He is such a hypocrite. I looked towards Jasper and Emmett who gave me sympathetic gazes which only fuel my growing annoyance.

"And for you information Jazzy," I said adding pseudo sweetness to my voice to hide the desperation, "I am going to back for Bella. I don't care what Edward thinks, I care about her too much to just do nothing with the information that she is missing." Esme gave me a knowing and sad look for replying to my proclamation.

"Alice we know you care about her sweetie," she began, "but do you truly think that something has happened to Bella. Maybe we should call Edward from his self-imposed exile to help look for her."

"No," I was fuming, "and besides he probably already went to see her. I don't know when he will arrive home, but he has already decided that he would visit her. I am going to go now and find out what has happened to her.' Before the others could reply to my proclamation we heard a smooth assertive voice emancipating from the door way.

"Who are you going to check on," Carlisle said, "what is going on? It is about Bella isn't it?" He said giving me a sad look. I was so tired of people coming in the way of my departure so I calmed my voice as much as I could when I replied to him.

"Yes it is about Miss Isabella Swan," I said, "her future has disappeared from my visions and I am going to find out what happened to her."

"Alice," Esme said picking up where she left off, "if you are so determined to look for her than I will help you search for her. At the worst it could possibly be that Victoria escaped from Edward's pursuit and ventured back for her. If that is the case than I will travel up to Denali and ask Laurent if he has any clue to her current whereabouts." I quickly agreed with her. Taking advantage of the momentary loosening of the hand on my shoulders, I sprinted out of the house towards forks and the place where I left my heart.

**EsPOV**

After I had offered to help look for Bella, my daughter made a mad dash out of the house as Rosalie entered the room.

"Where is she going," Rosalie asked annoyed, but it was clear the protectiveness was present. I sighed and looked towards Emmett and Jasper before answering their questioning gestures. Seeing as they weren't going to speak, I decided to explain part of the situation to them.

"Alice, is freaking out," I started, "She looked into Bella's future and it just disappeared. She is determined to find out what happened to her." I said keeping Alice's affections a secret like I promised. I still couldn't believe that my daughter also has affections towards my other daughter. I never knew she and jasper were pretending to be a couple. Observant I am not. I wished Alice had trusted us with her feelings before this mess happened, but I guess she didn't want to force her feelings upon Bella, considering Bella was with Edward. I was saddened with the thought that either way one or more of my children will be lonely now that we left Bella.

"I knew that Alice missed Bella, but why did she intentionally look into Bella's future," Carlisle wondered aloud, "Even considering that Edward had forbidden it."

"She cared about Bella too much to purposely ignore her," I explained, "and she was terrified that Bella's future disappeared so she determined that she would go back to Bella. Jasper, Emmett and I tried to question as to why she was going, but she was steeled in her decision." I was peeking a glance at Jasper trying to communicate to keep the rest a secret.

"Edward is not going to be happy," Carlisle mumbled, "I am going to call him inform him of the situation." He was cut off by Rosalie who had her own inquiry.

"Wait," she asked, "is there anything else that drove Alice off the deep end in to worry?"

"She also had a vision of Edward coming home and that the first thing that will say is that Bella is gone. She was so enraged that Edward went back to see her when we couldn't." After I said that as if on cue, Edward hushed into the house towards the assembled members of his family. He looked terrible and my motherly instincts were telling me to care for his condition first, but he spoke first cutting off my thoughts.

"Bella is missing" he explained as if it was the most important news in the world, "I to find find her and I found evidence that she was dead." As soon as I found that out I collapsed and started to sob. I couldn't believe I lost one of my children. Alice is going to be so crushed when she finds out. Edward's dull gaze snapped towards me in questioning before he started to speak.

"Alice will never know my pain," he growled out. "Matter of fact where is Alice?" I desperately started to block my thoughts thinking about the designs that I was currently working on. Edward started to growl, then shocking us all he threw Emmett towards the wall probably having red his thoughts. "Alice did what? She blatantly disregarded my wishes and looked in to my Bella's future. We endanger her life and the human life that was meant for her."

"Edward," I said calmly with my hands raised in a surrender like fashion, "I know that your intent to leave her was meant for the best, but I must admit looking in to her point of view. She will never have a regular human life knowing about our supernatural world let alone about us and how much we all bonded together." As my proclamation came to a close, Edward huffed in annoyance and sped off towards his room. 'He is so dramatic sometimes.'

Ignoring my annoyance towards my son, a new wave of regret and sadness crashed through me at the news of my youngest daughter. She might have not been a part of our family for long, but she had become a part of it as any one of my vampire children or my dear Carlisle. Keeping my word to Alice I informed the rest of my audience that I was going to visit our cousins and have a talk with Laurent. After a quick kiss from my husband and a few quick words of farewell from my family, I sprinted out of the house across Canada towards Alaska.

**AN: Long time no see! I hope you enjoy Alice's reactions towards the news of Bella's. The next chapter will be her arrival back in forks and all that entails. I know its late, but to my some of my viewers Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Hanukkah **


	12. Back in Forks

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership or right to the Twilight saga or anything it contains**

**AngPOV**

It had been about two and a half weeks since the Cullens moved away and, my only true friend, Bella Swan disappeared. It was not like Bella was my only friend. I was friends with Jessica, Tyler, and Eric, but they were more like acquaintances. Bella and Ben were the only ones that I truly felt a friendship with, but since Bella disappeared I have been rather depressed.

The day after we got news that the Cullens had left news of Bella's disappearance had spread like wildfire through Forks High maybe even the entire town. Most of the people who had heard this news also mentioned that the Swan residence had been broken into. When I had heard the News worry coursed through me. It didn't help that Bella was missing as well. I was in school at the time and heard it as the latest piece of gossip from Jessica. I was trying to ignore her and concentrate on the novel that we were assigned in English, but when I heard this, the book fell from my hands and I stared at her in shock.

Since then I have heard countless gossip that were either exaggerating the event or down playing it all together. One time, Lauren gossiped that Bella ran away with or after the Cullens. When she mentioned this I immediately asked how it could explain the break in and she said that it was possibly from separate events. This intrigued me and I considered it, but it still made me wonder what would be worth stealing here in forks of all places. Another time Mike and Tyler kept joking that Bella was some sort of secret agent or spy of sorts and needed to flee from her pursuers. I had rolled me eyes at this, but 'boys will be boys' I thought.

"Angela," Jessica asked nudging me in the side, "are you alright? You were looking into space more then you usually do?" I floated out of my thoughts and looked towards her noticing she was the only one concerned with me at our lunch table. I was a little surprised that she noticed my silent patterns and wasn't gossiping about the Bella incident. I swear since Bella came back to Forks, she has been the source of almost all of the school gossip.

"Yeah," I replied to my talkative friend, "I am just thinking about the break in again, and every time I think about it there is always something big that appears to be missing." She nodded accepting my thoughts, but she said it will only make me feel worse. I asked her why and she told me she missed Bella to, but beating myself over these facts will consume me. It was times when she talked like this that had attracted me to her.

It was my closest secret and that is that I am Bi, Bisexual, which means that I am attracted to both sexes. I was once attracted to Bella bested on her personality, but after how I noticed how the Cullens took to her and how happy she was I resigned to just being a friend. I wasn't the only one attracted to her. Those first few days I noticed Alice Cullen looking at Bella discreetly with what could be considered to be a look of longing, but Bella fell for her brother Edward. Even though I felt sort of dejected about not pursuing my feeling, I felt sorry for Alice because I thought she deserved Bella not Edward. All the times that I noticed Bella with Edward it was like she was just some sort of puppet of amusement that he controlled.

I never told anyone about either of their relationship or of my secret even my parents, calmly keeping it to myself. It was working great, but one person knew of this secret and ironically it was Jessica. It is probably the only secret that she has ever kept, but it was her secret as well. You see, she invited me to a party one time and she got drunk. Let's just say I ended up kissing her and confessing my sexuality to her. She was extremely embarrassed the next day and questioned me about it. After begging her to keep it secret she replied that she would.

The bell rang snapping me out of my thoughts as I dumped my tray in the trash and headed towards my next class. My last classes today went by quick as I unlocked my bike from the rack in the lot. I started to ride my bike because for one it is a small town so it was easier to get around, but also it provided a safer way to travel with all the thoughts that have been plaguing my thoughts. Once I reached home I came up with an idea that I would visit Chief Swan and try to offer some comfort for his missing daughter.

My parents weren't at home and neither were either of my brothers so I left a note and left for my quick trip towards the Swan residence. The Swans lived in a small white two story house that matches the condition of practically the rest of town. As I was riding up to their house, I was shocked to find out the extent of the break in. There was a human sized hole in the side of the house and the place looked like it had been abandoned. Setting my bike up against a tree I stepped up towards the house. As I was about to knock on the door the bushes rustled and a blur zoomed into the lawn. It came to a stop and I was slightly shocked to see the smallest of the Cullens. It was Alice, Alice Cullen.

**APOV**

I had left the house fuming. I was going through all sorts of different scenarios as I was speeding towards Bella in Forks. My phone kept buzzing in my pocket the entire trip, but I could spare any time to answer it. After about a day I started to take notice that I was nearing the town of Forks. Trees were zooming past me as past our forks mansion cutting through the forest in the familiar path Edward and I took to her house. After a few minutes I noticed the tree line to the property which I quickly burst through coming to a stop in the front yard.

I was looking towards the house when my nose picked up a floral scent. It was potent meaning that I was not alone here at Bella's house. I snapped my eyes towards the front door and noticed Bella's human friend Angela Weber. The tall brunette with tanned skin was looking at me with a hint of surprise evident in her eyes, but what shocked me was other than that she did not react. Normally when people see you perform a task at a super human level, then they tend to fear or shun you, but she just content to freeze where she was. 'What was with humans in this town,' I thought, 'they act different and when they see something strange they do not act as if it effects them. First Bella and now Angela, what's next?'

Ignoring my thoughts and trying to control my need to find Bella, I cautiously walked up to Angela. I was going to, unfortunately, have to tell her the truth because I could see a probable future where I tried to downplay my vampirism. She was most likely here to comfort Charlie or maybe even trying to get a clue as to Bella's disappearance. She could possibly help me by informing what the town thinks happened. Humans see lot more then what they think, but their minds tend to ignore information that could be explained.

Angela still appeared alert, but was visible relaxing at the sight of me, despite the current situation.

"Hello Angela," I said deciding to start with a greeting.

"I always knew that you and your family were different," she stated probably her thoughts, "but I never would have thought it went to this extent." That proclamation of her inner most thoughts shocked me that her simple observations had concluded her to the fact that we weren't human. Though if I were to be honest, Angela has been quite observant the past three years that we have been in school together from what I could gather about her and her friends.

"Hello to you too Alice," I said mockingly trying to ease into my confession.

"Oh I am sorry Alice," Angela said blushing a bit, "Heello Alice, um how are you?" She had muttered that, but I could clearly tell that she wasn't uncomfortable keeping her questions inside.

"Good, well this was lovely while it lasted," I said as Angela looked confused, "Angela I am just going to rip off this proverbial band aid and tell you that I am a vampire." At this piece of information, Angela appeared completely flabbergasted as her face started to pale. "And no we do not choose to drink the blood of humans so relax a bit," I said guessing her first question.

"Well um I never imagined that," she mumbled that out, "but why tell me this now and why are you here?" I was shock that she didn't want to know more about my family, you know the stereotypical questioning about stakes, the sun, garlic, and meh. I sat down on the porch figuring that this would be a long conversation and motioned for her sit have a seat. She, after a moment of indecision accepted my offer and looked towards me with questions evident in her eyes.

"Angela, this information could have both of us killed if others were to find out," I said choosing to warn her of this fact before continuing my explanation. She quickly motioned to continue without much hesitation.

"Well I couldn't really keep my secret given that you saw evidence of me being super human for one," I replied answering her first question. I noticed she was about to reassure me of something, but I quickly beat her to the punch. "I know that you are good at keeping quiet and can keep things to yourself, but without knowing the truth you could slip something out without knowing the consequences." After a moment she didn't say anything so I took it as a confirmation to continue.

"Plus I wasn't really trying to keep my secret at the moment," I said, "I am more concerned with finding Bella." I was looking towards her, when it appeared that she got a knowing look on her face.

"Because you love her," she said lightly looking up at my eyes. I was still amazed on how observant she was and before I could speak she cut me off. "Does she know? Are …Vampires responsible for Bella's disappearance?"

"Yes, Bella figure out what we after she just started dating Edward," I said growling his name out, "and yes I have feeling towards her. I came here to try and find a clue to where she could be and it appears it could be a vampire."

"But why would a vampire go after Bella other than as a ah snack? Why would they not be more discrete about it other than wrecking her house?" she asked looking towards me. I finally started to she how good of friends she was with Bella and noticed a caring and gentle nature beyond what I thought. I replied by starting from the beginning explaining from the time Bella visited my family and the baseball game. The hunt and the run trying to hide Bella. I mentioned how Victoria, James's mate, would be after Edward or Bella because of James's death. She was absolutely horrified and worry was prominent in her eyes.

"Alice," she asked, "what is 'a mate'?" I chuckled figuring that she would easily figure it out once I start explaining.

"'a mate' is a vampire's term for a soul mate," I explain, "once they meet both members start to feel an attraction and protectiveness towards each other. They never want to leave their mate's side and it hurts like hell when you're separated. In human terms you could say it is 'love at first sight'."

"Bella is your mate isn't she?"

"Yes," I answered, "I have loved her ever since I first set my gaze upon her, but she chose Edward to love instead. I didn't really hate my brother for this besides no one in my family knew I was gay and I pretended to be with Jasper. So respecting her decision I chose to be her best friend instead. It was killer, but at least I was still a part of her life. Though I couldn't handle it when we left or should I say Edward forced us to leave for her own safety. After I found out Bella was gone, I didn't care anymore and came out to my family and left on my crusade to find her."

"It doesn't sound like leaves was your best option," Angela, "And you should have been honest with Bella about your feelings. From what I noticed you two would be great together and I bet she would return your feelings. I have never been honest with myself either and it sucks, but every time I am with Bella she seems happier with you."

"Thanks Ang," I said but was cut short was the pulling sensation of an upcoming vision.

_Angela and I were searching the house for any trace of Bella or her attacker when Angela shouted out that she found something. I sprinted and found her in the back yard. I noticed indentations of a body on the ground, but not before I noticed pairs of abnormal sized paw prints. _

I rest of the vision went black and I noticed Angela giving a strange look.

"What is that," she asked curiously, "I notice you zone out like that at school all the time?"

"I tell you later," I said looking towards the backyard, "Stay behind me. We are about to have some furry visitors."

**AN: What do yall think? What would you like to see as Angela's future? Many of you are curious of when Bella and Alice will meet and I will say this, "soon, but if you want to figure out look into the future"**


	13. Painful Memories

**AN: Stephanie Meyer owns and has all rights to the twilight saga**

**BPOV**

I had exited the bathroom several minutes after Irina went to go find Laurent. Once I stepped out of the door, the stench of alcohol seemed to have multiplied as if everyone had two or three club rounds since I went to the bathroom, except for the vampires that is. Thinking about it I was sort of depressed that I would never really get to try alcohol during my life, but it would probably taste worse than piss because of my vampirism.

I could see that Irina had drug her mate on to the dance floor when a new pop/dance song came on over the speakers. I spotted Kate near them still partying hard, the guys she was dancing with earlier were not with her. I guess they were dancing somewhere else or they are most likely pass out drunk somewhere. After considering all that I heard from Irina, I decided to dance my way across the floor to Kate. See immediately spotted me as our eyes locked on the others and I could literally see energy pour into them. I came up to her and threw my arms up and started dancing with her letting go of all my worries and concerns for the moment.

We spent a couple hours on the dance floor even after Irina and Laurent fled back towards the bar three songs into the night. Kate and I just didn't care I wanted to cheer her up and let her have a fun night with myself. Eventually we were kicked off the dance floor and all of us were asked to leave considering most people had already left or passed out drunk. As we were making our way to the door, Tanya appeared beside us from where ever she was. I tried to ask her how she spent her night, but she shrugged it off and made her way to the car.

"Wow," Kate said, "Did you have fun Bella." She had said that almost with pleading in her voice.

"It was great," I said with enthusiasm before I remembered what transpired before I had started to dance with her. I then got in to the car after Laurent and after we all entered the car we rocketed out of there on the way home the car in silence except for Irina and Laurent whispering to each other. We made it home after several minutes afterwards and everyone left their separate ways.

Tanya silently ran in to the house without saying anything to anyone, Laurent told us that he was going to go for a hunt and Irina volunteered to join him, but before she left she recommended that I head to town and get some new clothes. I paled and I immediately thought about the last time I went shopping and that had been with Alice on one of her infamous shopping trips. I started remembering the time I went with her to a mall in Seattle, we ended up shopping for 6 hours that day and went to every store. I remember how she would almost literally continuously threw clothes at me to try on or her bell-like laugh she had when I kept protesting, but ended up huffing and trying them on. I shook myself out of those thoughts when they start cutting into my cold dead heart.

"Why would I need to buy some more clothes," I asked trying to get out of the trip.

"You need some clothes besides what we Tanya or I could spare you," she started, "and I would like to start keeping my wardrobe to myself." I nodded and signed into defeat asking for some money to spend. Kate immediately offered to go with me, one because she could provide the money and two so she could ensure that I don't attack a human.

"Hello dears," a voice said coming from the doorway, "did you all have a good time last night?"

"Greetings Carmen," Kate said, "we had a wonderful time." She had replied Carmen with a joyous and sexy tone, but Carmen cheerful look turned into wariness when she noticed my expression.

"We were about to go shopping so I could get some of my own clothes," I stated getting in the conversation, "would you like to join us?"

"I would love to Bella," Carmen said following us back in to the car. Kate started up the car and Carmen insisted that I took the up front passenger seat.

"So Bella," Carmen started, "how are you adjusting here with us?"

"It's alright I guess," I said looking at Kate in the corner of my eye, "Irina and Kate have been kind and accepting towards me, but if I were to be honest I don't feel completely here." Carmen took my news with stride, but I noticed that she had a knowing look on her face. "What? What is it," I asked wondering what her thoughts were.

"Well Bella," she said, "I believe that you are feeling like you are incomplete because you are away from your mate. You have met her right? Isn't it Alice," she asked? I noticed Kate flinch in the driver's seat before I numbly nodded. As if sensing the discomfort in the vehicle, Carmen left it at that and it was quiet for the rest of the trip. A few minutes later we arrived at the nearest mall and I sighed wondering what sort of torture lye before me here.

After entering the first store, I quickly found out that it wasn't going to as torturous as I thought, but unfortunately a sharp pain tore through the hole in my heart. I wished I was here with Alice instead, no offence to Kate or Carmen, but Alice always made it a joyous experience. Secretly after the first few times I actually started to enjoy those torturous shopping trips with her. After about an hour and a half, I had gotten three shirts, a blouse, a couple of jeans, a pair of exercise pants and a designer coat. The coat was at my expense, but Carmen insisted I get a coat to blend in and Kate forced me to get the coat in one of the shop windows.

I was very surprised that they let me get clothes that I wanted to get, but I didn't complain. After about a couple hours later we sat down at the food court. Carmen got a text message from Irina and shooed us off to another store. She suggested that we go to Victoria's Secret for some necessities. My complaints and refusals fell on deaf eyes as Kate dragged me in the shop. She had immediately perked up after the gloom she paraded around with since we arrived. She had asked for my sizes' which I begrudgingly told her as she sprinted off to collect some Bras and Panties.

She came back after a few minutes, thrusting the undergarments into my hands and pushed me in to an open dressing room. Sighing I started to change my clothes into the first set she had given me. Once I finished I told her how they fit and what I thought of them, but she insisted that she see how they looked on me. I snapped at her refusing her proposition embarrassment lacing all through me voice. Suddenly the door flew open and Kate appeared assessing my body. Her eyes lingering in some places more than others. All I could do was stand there frozen, I swear if I was still human my face would be redder than a tomato. This is how we spent our entire time in Victoria's Secret.

Carmen met us at the entrance, as we were leaving, when I had stood up saying that I was finished. See had suggested that we go to a few more stores, but I tried to kindly decline her offer and suggested that we headed home. I noticed a look of panic cross her face within a span of a millisecond before calming to look like it was previously.

"Are you sure Bella," She asked, "There is nothing of interest at the house and I thought that we would do some more bonding out here in town?" Hmmm, she soundly a little like she was trying to dissuade me from going back to the house.

"I'm sorry Carmen, but we should go home because I am starting to get thirsty," I said sort of stressing the importance of going home. Carmen shared a look with Kate as if trying to communicate something to her before turning to look at me. She must have noticed the darkening of my eyes because she sighed and muttered "let's go."

We exited the mall and started heading back towards the house. It was eerie quiet in the car the entire way like the calm before the storm. I tried to address it and ask what was wrong, but before Kate could break the silence, Carmen cut her off with a glare in her direction. We were pulling up to their cabin in the woods when I smelt it. It was a familiar scent that I reveled in during the happiest time in either of my lives. It was one of the smells that I had associated with the Cullens, but I couldn't really tell which one it is. It smelt of Pumpkin and Apple pie, but I could think about that when all of the pent up rage towards them came to the surface.

Before Kate and Carmen could reach me, I ran full speed into the house, anger prevalent in myself. It burst through the door preparing to rip apart who ever had the nerve to come and shout until I couldn't no more, but as quickly as it came it left. It was Esme, the one who had become like a second mother to me. She had her back to me and was talking to my brother, Laurent, when suddenly she snapped around with her mouth and eyes wide open. Quicker than second afterward I found her arms around me, but the only thing I could do was stay frozen there debating her to react to her presence?

"Bella," Esme started with relief and love pouring out in her words, "Bella sweetie, I can't Believe you are here. That you are alive, but how? How did you become a vampire? OH Edward and Alice are going to be so happy that you are still alive?" That snapped me out of my haze and all the anger from earlier came crashing back.

"HAPPY," I roared slapping her suddenly sorrowful face, "why would they give a shit about what happened to me. You all fucking left me because I am such a fucking burden and boring. You all left me broken with a sadist vengeful vampire coming after me. Why do you care and why would you want me back," I asked tears collecting in my eyes that I would never shed. "Why would you all want me now? I am and probably still be nothing. If I ever see Edward again he will soon wish he never met me. I thought Alice and Emmett were my friends, but what friend would leave someone broken past repair huh. I thought you and Carlisle as second parents to me, but I guess that was only wistful thinking on my part," I said, but I decided to get out of here before I make it worse. Esme had also gotten tears in her eyes by now, and it wrenched at my heart. I couldn't believe that I had slapped her either. I needed to get out of here.

Before she could reply I ran sprinted the opposite direction of her pushing Laurent, Eleazar, and Kate out of the way with my newborn strength. I ran and ran trying to get out of there and all I thought was 'I never want to go back'

**EsPOV**

I was running for about a day and a half across Canada and the Alaskan wilderness only stopping once to hunt. Soon I arrived at the Denali house, the first thing I noticed was that there was a faint familiar scent I could exactly place except I know it didn't belong here last time I came. I guess they gained a new member, I hope the family can become friends with them too. I walked up to the door thinking about what I would ask considering I had found out Bella was dead it felt like losing another child, but I promised Alice I would do this.

Before I could knock on the door, it was quickly pulled open to reveal a stunned Irina and passive Tanya.

"Esme," Irina said with unease, "what are you doing here?" A little rude I thought, but I guess I deserved it for coming unannounced.

"Hello Irina, Tanya," I said, "I was hoping that I visit, but the main reason was that I was wondering if I could speak to Laurent." Irina slowly nodded as Tanya invited me in and I took a seat on the couch. Laurent suddenly appeared next to Irina without being called.

"Laurent, Honey," Irina calmly said, "Esme here has come to visit, but before the pleasantries, she would like to speak with you on an apparent urgent matter. I am going to call Carmen, who is at the store, and inform her and Kate of Esme's visit." Laurent quickly nodded, kissing her forehead, and took a seat across from me.

"Hello Esme," Laurent said to me, "how are you? I must thank you and Alice again for my new life, but how could I help you today?"

"It's no problem Laurent," I said, "My family and I were wondering if you knew what Victoria has been up to?"

"I'm sorry, but I have kept myself away from that, but might I ask what is it a concern for you all?" I knew this question was coming and I hoped he remembered how special we told him Bella was.

"Well, you remember Bella," I said as he slowly nodded, "Edward convinced us to leave her a while back for her own safety and best interests, but recently Alice had a vision of her missing or possibly dead. I promised my family that I would come ask you if you knew anything of Victoria's where abouts."

"Again I'm sorry," He replied, "but why would you leave her. Have you ever considered the risk that you guys left her in. Introducing a human to our world is dangerous for them and you all and how exactly do you know it is Victoria or even if Bella is dead of not."

"We believe it is Victoria," I said but I was cut off by the slamming of a door which was he person with the new scent and the wide eyes on Laurent's face.

**Interlude until after Bella left**

'Oh my dearest daughter,' I thought, 'what did we do to her. What did Edward say to her?' I was heartbroken over my youngest daughter. How could we leave her so broken? After all I heard, I don't blame her for slapping me, well that is the least she deserves. It didn't matter what the family would feel about this news. It all depended on how we could help her.

Esme was sobbing to herself and asked for some time to calm down. Once she relaxed a bit to think clearly, she decided to call her husband to tell him about her and ask how he thought we could help. After dialing a familiar number the rings started until the second when someone picked up.

"Honey dear I miss you," my Husband said as soon as he picked up. I was filled with a little warmth, but I had to tell him the news and hope that they don't all come up here.

"I found her…"

**AN: How was it? The Cullens and Bella are coming together. Thanks for reading and I hope you like the chapter which is longest of my ever lengthening chapter goal. Till next time BRMCscout45 signing out**


	14. The Big Bad Wolves oh my!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all **

**AngPOV**

"What is that," I asked curiosity getting the best of me, "I notice you zone out like that at school all the time?" All the time at school really. When Jessica gossips on and on about the Cullens, I would look at them in the corner of my eye or just around school. Alice would zone out and the rest of her family would just stare at her expecting a reaction. Jasper always appeared at her side every time and Edward would give a facial expression in her direction.

"I'll tell you later," she said appearing to have a troubling thought on her mind while brushing off my question. "Stay behind me, we are about to have some furry visitors." I stared at her wondering what was going through her mind. How could she think that we would get quote 'furry visitors?' We need to focus on trying to find a clue as to where Bella could have been taken.

"Alice we need to find Bella," I said, "I do not care if we have visitors besides they might help us or from what I heard it wouldn't matter. I am a dog person and I bet they aren't that bad." She stared at me like I was crazy, but she soon chuckled and relaxed her face as if she was in on something which I was not. She probably was considering to this day I never knew that she was a vampire. Who knows what else is out there? I pushed past her towards the backyard hoping to find a clue as to what could have happened to my friend.

The backyard, like the rest of the house, appeared to be untouched from the break in. Shards of wood and plastic that had made up the walls of the house were scattered throughout the yard. While clumps of dirt and grass from the backyard were also scattered, likely kicked up from whoever broke in to this house. After a few minutes I paused looking towards a dry puddle on the ground of a red substance. 'Could it be, yes', it was what I thought. It was a patch of what once used to be a pool of blood. Oh my god, Bella I hope she is alright.

Shaking my head to clear out my concerns for the moment, I looked around hoping for a clue. When I froze shocked as I felt my eyes go wide. It was a giant canine paw print. It was bigger than anything that I have heard of.

"A-Alice," I shuttered out as my heart began pounding, "I believe that I found something that you should look at." Within a minute, Alice appeared by my side. I jumped, startled, at her sudden appearance as the pounding somehow increased. Even if I knew what she was, I figured that I would never get used to that. I looked towards her to see a wary and focused look in her eyes. I heard a faint pounding sound emitting from the forest as Alice stared pulling me behind her. Within seconds three blurs, which I later could make out were gigantic wolves, burst out on to the yard growling menacingly in our direction. My heart felt like it had a new average pulse as I looked in fear at the creatures in front of Alice and I.

The three wolves were huge, I mean like they were like the same size as your average horse. The middle 'Hellhound' had a pitch black coat and appeared to be the leader as he stared at well Alice as she were the scum of the earth. The one that was on our right had a light brown coat and appeared to be straining himself against some invisible leash to not lunge in our direction. The last had deep brown coat, and if I were not mistaken looked at me instead of Alice. Despite my lingering fear I locked eyes with the giant wolf, I saw curiosity and anger present in them. He, or at least I would guess it was a he, quickly turned his head towards 'the leader' and growled something.

By this time the middle hound looked towards me and stalked off back towards the woods, but not before barking at the light-brown wolf. A minute of two later a tall, russet skinned man ran out of the bushes stepping in between the giant wolves. He was indeed tall, the man was only dressed in a pair of black cargo shorts and had no shirt on. I had to admit he would look 'hot' to some people, but I didn't. Plus the scowl set upon his face ruined the image.

"I warn you get away from the human 'you Leech,' his deep voice spat out at Alice. Peeking at Alice, I was startled. I froze when I noticed I predatory scowl on her face, but what really unnerved me were the color of her eyes. Whereas they were golden al the times I interacted with her, but now they appeared to be almost blacker than night. "I say again," the half-naked man said interrupting the current observations of my former classmate, "get away from the girl blood sucker."

"I am not harming her Mutt," Alice sneered, "and I do not take orders like your little pack like a filthy mutt." I was completely stunned with her back fire, I have never seen Alice behave like this. "And must I say bravo for revealing our secrets in front of her."

"Wait," he said slightly changing the tone of this conversation, "you are that little Cullen Leach, aren't you?" She gave a slight nod before baring her teeth at him. By this time I had managed to gain little control over the pounding in my chest. "What have you and 'the family' of leaches done with Isabella Swan?"

"First off my name is Alice," She said steeling herself at the mention of Bella, "and we have done nothing to Bella. We would never harm her."

"Right like you blood suckers are the most wonderful things in the world my ass," he replied back in a growl, "even so you leaving sure had an effect on her." The second part of that I noticed Alice stiffen and had a look that oozed panic. From what I have seen, Bella must have been closer to them than I thought for Alice and Herself to be this broken over their separation, but I couldn't imagine the impact it had considering their Mate bond. Someday I hope that I could find of soul mate like that and be happy like Bella appeared to be then.

"We left to protect her," Alice exclaimed and continued on bitterly, "Edward claimed that we had to leave her so that she could live a nice human life."

"Fat lot that did," the tall russet man said, "but you know that don't you. I wonder why you came back now considering you had that other leach take her away."

"Who are you talking about," she said.

"A while back on the day that she disappeared," his deep voice began retelling his story, "I caught whiff of a couple of you blood suckers on my routine patrol coming from here. I charged here and when I broke through the brush surrounding the yard, I came upon two vampires here in the yard fighting over her." I gave a quick inhale of breath in regards to his tale which caught his attention as he looked at me with what could be considered pity.

"What did they look like," Alice asked pausing momentarily?

"There was a red headed leech, with those blood red eyes, who was trying to kill Isabella," he said when Alice's body started quaking, "The other one, who appeared to be defending Miss Swan appeared of African American descent with brown hair in dreadlocks. Noticing the red head was intent on killing Isabella I ran after her and commanded my second, Jacob, to come and get Bella. Needless to say, I lost tracked of that bloodsucker and when I got back Jacob informed me that the other bloodsucker was gone with Bella by the time he arrived." By this time the light brown wolf was revitalized with anger as he appeared to want to snap at Alice.

"But what about the dried blood in the yard," I said pitching in my two cents.

"It is of Bella," he said itching towards us, "We are to believe that young Bella Swan was bitten by the other leech before he took off with her."

My breathing hitched as I thought of the fate of one of my best friends. I set my hand upon Alice's shoulder as she continued to shake. "I am so sorry about your mate." Little did I know the tall shape shifter heard this entire thought?

"Mate," he growled out, "she could not be a mate of a filthy blood sucker like you, besides it is disgusting considering you are two girls.

"Yes she is my mate," she spat out venomously, "I have loved her throughout our time together and you have no idea how much. What about Charlie," the girl in front of me asked?

"He is none of your concern _Cullen,_" he said, "he is better off with the protection from you blood sucking monsters. Just to let you know that he knows about you now and can properly see just what like of monsters you are."

You're wrong, but as long as he is safe," she said, "I don't care what he thinks of me. I owe that to Bella and I will tell her that when I find her." 'What' I thought, 'she is not dead, but how.'

"Where is she," he said, "where have you taken her, why have you taken from her father is you care so much?"

"For the last time I do not know where she is," Alice said, "but I am confident that she is alive. Laurent would have protected her from Victoria. So she is a vampire now, at least she is not out of this world."

"It's unnatural," he spat back.

"Like a bunch of people who came shape shift into large mutts," Alice threw back, "are natural."

After she said those words, several things happened at once. The light brown coated wolf sprang, as if what Alice said was the last straw, towards Alice. Fearing coming into contact with the overgrown wolf. I side stepped a little ways away from the small vampire. The man leaped towards the springing wolf bursting in to the black wolf from before in midair with the tattered remains of his clothes floating towards the ground. Alice braced herself looking like a cat ready to pounce, but the wolf never reached her. The black wolf collided with the side of the other wolf, but instead of falling to the ground both wolves flew over each other towards me.

Both mounds of fur flew at me tossing my body at the ground under theirs. I was crushed. I felt as if the sheer weight of the wolves on top of me would fatten my body. The body felt immense amounts of internal pain as if someone was forcing giant needles into me. The worst of all was that I could breathe while I was retching out blood.

But as quick as the wolves collided and landed on me, they were tossed off. I felt terrible and could move a thing. I caught glimpse of Alice leaning over me as I was fighting to keep my eyes open. Alice had appeared to be mumbling to herself and debating something with in that moment. As I was closing my eyes after a failed attempt to stay conscious I felt the presence of a body directly over mine. While fading into darkness, something cold held on to my shoulders and immense pain struck my neck. I was completely out of it by the time Alice muttered, 'sorry', but by then my body combusted into a raging inferno and I was lost in immense pain.

**APOV**

We were conversing with the Alpha wolf, when it happened. As I had claimed them to be unnatural creatures just as they see vampires, when the light brown mutt sprang towards me. Angela had moved away from me which I was glad. Sam, the Alpha of the La Push wolf pack, jumped towards the light brown mutt, shifting in the air. I braced myself for a fight getting into my fighting stance. Jasper once told me that I looked like a cat or kitten as he says when I took my stance, which cause Emmett to laugh and bug me immensely about.

Sam's wolf collided with the other one in the air, while I and the third wolf stared at them, but instead of falling the ground they altered course. The momentum drove them towards the body of Angela who had frozen in shock. I, myself, was also frozen because I knew what was going to happen. I could not get over there fast enough, so Angela would be hurt and the scent of her blood will fill the air. I could lose myself and have the wolves after me, but I could not bear that. The pain of ending a human life especially that of a friend would be unbearable.

The two wolves' crash into Angela and the all fell to the ground with Angela on the bottom. That snapped me out of my frozen state as I sprinted towards the 'dog pile.' I pushed Sam off of her and flung the other wolf so that I could help my fallen friend. The smell of her sweet blood continued to grow in the air forcing its way down my throat. 'I could drain her dry and have all the sweet sweet blood in her veins,' the inner beast voiced in my head, but my humane side persisted as I figured that I could never kill Angela Weber. Her body appeared mangled with bones protruding out of her body. She looked terrible and upon closer inspection I noticed sunken ribs poking into her vital organs.

She was going to die' I thought. Angela was going to die after introducing her way into this world blindly out of concern for her friend. Angela was indeed a wonderful person. She did not deserve to die, but was it right to condemn her to a life of vampirism,' I considered, 'I am not Carlisle with is super control so will I be able to stop.' Looking over towards the wolves I noticed that none were paying attention to me, but all were tending to injuries. I have a chance, I figured, I was going to change her.

Leaning over her broken body I set my hands on her shoulders and took in her face one last time if all went wrong. She was cute not breathtaking like Bella, but it all was corrupted by the cuts, bruises and the blood running down Angela's face. Steeling my nerves, I leaned into her neck and took a bite. Within seconds, luscious blood poured into my mouth. It tasted like Ambrosia completely heavenly as my inner beast purred with satisfaction. I wanted it, I wanted it all.

After a few seconds after my induced haze cleared, my rational mind screamed at me to stop. Instincts versus rational fought within my brain, which ended with me reluctantly removing my mouth from her neck. I could hear her heart faintly beating so I knew that she was alive.

"I am sorry," I whispered as I picked up her body trying to get away from the wolves. I couldn't believe that I just turned someone, my mind panic as I started dashing away from Bella's house and Forks. Angela then let out a blood curdling scream signifying that she was indeed changing. I found this slightly comforting signifying that I had done it correct. My family might kill me, but at least she is not dead. If only I could explain than it could all work out?

A course of howls erupted from the distance, but I didn't care. I knew where Bella was now that is if Laurent was true to his word. Despite everything that will now happen with Angela and the Wolves, I now knew that my love was still out there. I promised myself then that I would do anything to make her love us again, to accept me again and maybe reciprocate my love.

**AN: Merry day after Christmas!**

**So, how was it? I am working to update more frequently, but I was just caught in a little writers block. Now, Angela is to become a vampire, what shall be her ability if any, and should she find a mate? I look forward to all your thoughts and reviews about the story, thanks for reading. Till next time BRMCscout45 signing out…._*beep***


End file.
